Elefántcsonttorony
by KatieWR
Summary: UsUk szösszenet gyűjtemény, öt darabból. Jó olvasást! "- Le kellene rombolnod a falakat – mondta, ahogy odaült mellé. - És a lépcsőket, meg az ablakot. Kergesd el az esőfelhőket."


Elefántcsonttorony

- …Iggy… Iggy. Hé. _Iggy!_  
- Tessék.  
- Ó, szóval figyelsz. Uhm… mi van veled mostanság?  
- Mi lenne?  
- Hát… nem jársz meetre.  
- És.  
- Háttőő… talán járnod kéne.  
- Nem omlott még össze a gazdaságom, szóval minden rendben.  
- Oké. Ha te mondod… És… mit csinálsz te itt?  
- Gondolkodom.  
- Aha. Min?  
- Nem fontos. Mit akarsz?  
- Igazából csak ennyit. Szóóóval… két nap múlva lesz nálam meet, ésizé, jöhetnél. Eltalálsz Washingtonig, ugye?  
- Persze.  
- Akkor… majd akkor. Csövi!  
_A mágia elhalványul, körvonalát veszti…_

__~UsuK~

- Öcsém, kint szakad az eső! – esett be az ajtón, és lerázta az ernyőjét. Annyira nem illet hozzá az esernyő, inkább kapucnis pulóver, vagy széldzseki. Pólója egy száraznak vélt foltjával törölgette a szemüvegét, csak elkente rajta a vizet.  
Felé fordult, a homályon át is látta, vagy inkább érzékelte, hogy a másik meglepődik, de nincs ezen mit szégyellni, látta már így. Látta már így elégszer, nem igaz?

- H-hé… mi a baj? – kérdezte megütközve, és lassan közelebb óvakodott hozzá. Nem válaszolt, csak visszafordult az ablak felé, kibámult, ki az _esőbe_. – Ha akarod… hívhatok valakit… mondjuk, Francist! Na! Összeverekedtek, és máris jobban leszel! Beszállok az oldaladon! Nem? Akkooor… Kiku? Biztos készítene neked egy finom teát! Vagy áthívom Kanadát! Jól meg tudja hallgatni a problémákat! Komolyan, nem szól közbe! – Megrázta a fejét. Ostoba kölyök… _De talán…_ - Hé, én nem tudom, mi bajod van, de ha némasági fogadalmat tettél, nem nagyon tudok segíteni. – A fiú csurom víz volt, és mégis melegebb volt az ölelése, mint a szoba levegője. Némán zokogva fúrta arcát a vállába, odakint villámot vetett az ég, fémszagú lett a levegő, a szél nekirohant a toronynak. – Na… nyugi már, hé. Nem akarok elázni hazafelé menet – karolta magához szorosabban, és sokáig nem szólt egyetlen szót sem. – Én csak aggódtam. Mikor azt mondtad jössz, és nem jöttél. Szóval gondoltam, megnézem, itt vagy-e még… ebben az elefántcsonttoronyban. Mikor akarsz kimenni?

Soha.

_De talán… értékelnie kellene a figyelmességét._

Mire Amerika elindult haza, kiderült.

~UsuK~

- Most egy kicsit sietnem kell, mert vendégem van, de azért gondoltam, beugrom. Sejtettem, hogy ilyenkor sem alszol. – Odalépdelt mellé az ablakhoz, megtámaszkodott, és felbámult a csillagokkal teleszórt égre. – Kiku tök jó vendég, vicces, amikor két fényképezővel próbálkozik fotózni egyszerre. Gondoltam rá, hogy felhozom hozzád, de aztán meg eszembe jutott, hogy nem nagyon akarsz társaságot, szóval inkább megvártam, míg elalszik, és kilógtam. – Egy darabig csend, csak az édes éjszaka-illat óvakodott be az ablakon. – Jé, az ott egy hullócsillag? Ja nem, szatellit. A franc. Pedig már majdnem kívántam. Nem akarsz kijönni egy kicsit? Sétálni, vagy valami? – Nem válaszolt. – Oké.

Fél éjszaka ott ácsorgott mellette, és fél szemmel figyelte, ahogy a Hold ezüst fénye megvilágítja nyúlánk, vékony alakját, elsápasztja arcát, és megcsillan a szemüveg lencséin.

- Azért… szépek. A csillagok.

- Szépek – visszhangozta elgondolkodva. Alfred felé kapta a fejét, meglepetten, hogy megszólalt, aztán elmosolyodott. Végül megveregette a vállát, röpke mozdulattal összeborzolta a haját, és elköszönt.

Súlyos esőfelhők szűrték a napfényt aznap reggel.

~UsuK~

Szinte mindig esett az eső, kezdte unni a dolgot. Elvégre unalmas folyamatosan a szürke felhőket bámulni, amik csak úgy zúdítják alá a szürke, unalmas esőcseppjeiket. Néha próbált napfényt kérni, de nem sikerült. Próbált napfényre gondolni, de nem sikerült. Próbált napfényt álmodni, de nem sikerült. Még varázsolni is megpróbálta, de a mágiaszálak meg sem rezdültek. Aztán csak feküdt az ágyon, és bámulta a plafont (szürke terméskövek).  
A Napfény két lábon jött, vidám-sárga esőkabátban. Ezúttal egy belső zsebből került elő a szemüveg, és csontszáraz volt.  
- Le kellene rombolnod a falakat – mondta, ahogy odaült mellé. - És a lépcsőket, meg az ablakot. Kergesd el az esőfelhőket. - Odakint kiderült, meleg fénysugarak világítottak meg egy-egy foltot a füvön, ahogy szakadoztak a felhők. A mágiaszálak most sem mozdultak. A napfény _vele_ jött.  
Nem válaszolt.  
- Képes vagy rá – jelentette ki némi csend után. - Mindannyian képesek vagyunk rá. Ez olyasmi, amit mindenki maga dönt el, tudod. Maga dönti el, hogy akarja, vagy nem akarja. Általában jobb, ha akarja. - Tartott egy kis szünetet. - Hm. Ez egészen úgy hangzott, mintha valami okos ember mondta volna.  
Megrándult a szája sarka. Nem tehetett róla, de mégis. Micsoda ostobaság. A szívére telepedő felhőket nem lehet csak úgy elkergetni. Azok ragaszkodók.  
- Csak... rombold le a falakat. - Biccentett mellé. - Igen, úgy sokkal jobb lesz.  
Megint összeborzolta a haját, és elment. Még integetett az ajtóból, sárga villanás, az esőkabát, amire nem lesz szüksége.  
_ Rombold le a falakat..._

~UsuK~

- Hé, Iggy, tudom, hogy hallasz! Hallasz, csak lusta vagy kinézni! Márpedig nem megyek el addig, míg le nem jössz! Szóval ha éhen halok miattad, a te hibád lesz!  
Kiabált. Valójában, ha suttog, akkor is hallotta volna minden szavát. Értette volna minden szavát, de a miérteket nem.  
A te hibád lesz...  
_Az ő hibája..._  
Lassan felemelkedett az ágyról, kilesett az ablakon, pont alatta feküdt, és nem érdekelte, hogy esik az eső. A lépcső felé nézett, hosszan és utálatosan, és a lépcső maga is hosszú volt meg utálatos meg szürke meg barátságtalan. Nem akart hozzáérni, mert egyszerűen csak undorító volt. Nem bírt a gondolattal, hogy esetleg le kell mennie rajta.  
És mégis.  
Elmozdult alatta a fok, kibillent az egyensúlyából, mint egy hajópadló viharos tengeren. A következő egy szakadék után volt, és utána semmi nem volt, csak tátongó üresség. _Illúzió_, gondolta, _valami gonosz varázs_. Lépett még egyet, még kettőt, és a fokok marasztalták. Annyival kellemesebb itt fent egyedül, nincs senki, aki zavarná, nincs semmi, ami fájna, nem éri meg lemenni, odalent csak gyűlölet, undok és fájdalmas, és zavaró dolgok, nem hallja tőlük a saját gondolatait sem.  
És remegve ért le.  
És nem volt sehol.  
Az előbb még ott feküdt, nem lehet, hogy az is csak képzelődés volt, nem lehet, hogy az is csak illúzió volt, hogy az egész meg sem történt, az már túl ijesztő, túl rossz, túl sok, túl-  
- Megvagy! - rikkantotta vidáman, és elkapta a kezét, lerántotta az utolsó fokról. Minden színes volt, illatos, meleg, és a fű vizes a talpa alatt, de éppen csak hűsítőn, semmi rossz nem volt benne.  
És az érintés.  
Meleg, az ölelés szinte forró, és zokogva simult a mellkasához, felszabadultan, megkönnyebbülten zokogva a pólóba, ahogyan korábban soha, ahogyan odafent soha. Csak egy éles reccsenés, eltört valami, mély kopogások kopp-kopp-kopp, zuhantak a szürkével átitatott terméskövek, eltűntek, elmúltak, végük lett. Lerombolta őket.  
Amerika győzedelmesen rávigyorgott, megölelte, és elborultak a vizes füvön. Aztán kacagtak. Aztán csak feküdtek, csendben. Szavak nem, csak egy rövid-rövid, pillanatig-örökké tartó csók.  
Amerika vidáman felkiáltott: „Anglia él!"  
Anglia élt.

2013. február 25. - november 12.


End file.
